Land Of Fire
by Blood-Red-Rose-Demon
Summary: Naruto is sort of kidnapped by Itachi and Kisume, but willingly. Slowly, their relationship began to become more then friends. But, when Sasuke comes by, and causes trouble, will they stay together, or kill each other?
1. The Sort of Kidnapping

Disclaimor:I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS, AND NEITHER DO YOU!!!! I DO, HOWEVER, LOVE SHIKAMARU NARA!!!!!

This is a LoBoACM production. Please enjoy. Updates by updates, may take time.

Warnings:  
Yaoi! NarutoXItachi Launage, possible lemons Considering SasukeXOrichumaru

Notes From Author:  
Trying to keep as much in character as possible while making them ooc, ((towards end of this chapter, Naruto and itachi talking occ, but on purpose)) I'm not to clevor with Kisume, but I know he does say 'Can't I kill him, just a little?' or something on those lines. Constructive criticism. And yes, I check e-mails quite alot...when i'm on...sumtimes...lol...watever...U no what i mean...

* * *

There it went again. The steady trickle of water running away. Naruto scrambled after it, trying to touch it before it went down the drain. too slow."Great job, loser." Sasuke mumbled sarcastically, watching him from a corner. "Well, you tried Naruto, but you'll never be as great as Sasuke!" Sakura pittered over, hardly glancing at Naruto as she made her way to Sasuke.  
"Thanks, anyway..." Naruto sighed bitterly, wishing he could do things right for a change.  
"We have a meeting at the ninja council today, and we don't think you should come." Sakura chippered on.  
"Keep practicing, loser. Maybe you'll get better some day." Sasuke laughed sarcastically, closing the door as he and Sakura left.  
"Naruto...Naruto?" The voice shouted.  
Naruto glanced around, trying to find it's owner. The voice was deffaintly a girl, but the owner was no one to be seen.  
Suddenly, Naruto was being shaken violently. It was like an earthquake, but only on him.  
His eyes snapped open, and he saw Tsundae's face peering at him. "Naruto, come on." She helped him sit up, and handed him a bowl of raman.  
As the noodels slipped down his throat, he felt better. It was just a dream, it didn't mean anything...Sakura and Sasuke wouldn't ditch him for some stupid council meeting.  
"Lady Tsundae...?" Naruto looked up, his blue eyes half closed, his expression thoughtful.  
"Yes, Naruto?" She smiled at him, remembering when she first met him with Jiraya.  
"Do you think my team would leave me to go to some council meeting?" He asked.  
"Of course we wouldn't." Sakura smiled, slipping into the room.  
The sun was setting slowly outside the large window. It cast firey reds everywhere, leaving dark shadows to conceal it's deeds in. This might be the way Land Of The Fire got it's name. Far in the distance, konoha beach lay, it's sparkling waters reflecting the hues of red.  
"How are you?" Sakura asked as Lady Tsundae handed Naruto a secound bowl of raman, and left, leaving the two to talk.  
"I'll be fine!" Naruto smiled. In truth, most of his body hurt. He had been training. He wanted to be strong enough to kill Orichemaru and get Sasuke back. He vowed in blood to get Sasuke back. For Sakura, so they could be a team again. His hand slipped around the maddellion necklace, remembering all the hokages. They'd want him to keep his vow.  
"I know you'll be fine, but how are you now?" Sakura asked, hesitating by the door. She wanted to get to the stores before they closed, she needed a new outfit for the meeting that was coming up, but she couldn't leave Naruto without making sure he'd be fine.  
"Fine...fine..." Naruto replied, hands linked behind his head as he stared at the all too familair hospital room. Kunai blades hung from the ceiling, where'd he thrown them in pure boredom. He had several changes of clothes, and lots of possesions here, probally more then he had at his house. They probally saved the room just for him. Not many other people were in there as much as he was.  
"Okay, if your sure..." Sakura slipt out, ignoring her guilty concous and joining Ino for their competitive-yet somehow friendly- shopping spree.  
Naruto lay there for a while, nothing crossing his mind, just laying there, waiting. He knew no one else would come, so he orta fall asleep. But training had ruined his sleep. If he wasn't always having to try so hard. If it came easier to him, like it did to Sasuke, then he'd be fine. But no, even though the Nine-Tailed Fox gave him far more chakra then normal, he still wasn't as good. No, he was as good as Sasuke, but, somehow, even on the same level, Sasuke was always quiker, faster, smarter. Naruto sighed and rolled over, instantlly regretting it as his side shot pain.  
"He's awake, Itachi Sama." The voice was harsh, cold, and regretfull, as though it'd left something behind that it knew it'd never get back.  
Naruto forced himself to sit up, blue eyes wide as he saw Itachi and Kasume enter the room.  
"Naruto...the bearer of the Nine-Tailed Fox. You are much needed for a task." Itachi's voice was cold and emotionless.  
Naruto avoided looking at his eyes, instead glancing at Kisume. Kisume was smiling, showing more shark teeth then anyone wanted to see. Naruto stared at the floor.  
"What do you want?" Naruto asked, trying to appear non-chalant.  
Having not been looked in the eye, Itachi knew Naruto was scared. "We want you to come with us"  
"I could kill him a little, then it'd be no problem." Kisume suggested, his smile somehow widening at the idea.  
"No, we need him alive." Itachi glared at his teammate, then turned back to Naruto.  
"Why should I go with you?" Naruto asked, staring at ITachi's profle instead of his eyes. Itachi was alot like Sasuke, except more femmine, though not lacking in the muscalur respect.  
Itachi eyed Naruto. He was strong, even with the Nine-Tailed Fox, he wasn't completly healed. In no form to battle. An easier task had never been asigned. "Because you are in no condition to fight, and we could easily wipe you from the face of the earth, if that was nessacairy"  
Naruto shuddered, and slowly, painfully stood. He grabbed his clothes slowly pulling them on over his undershirt and boxers, aware of Itachi's eyes on him the whole time.  
"Itachi, can you see through clothes?" Naruto asked suddenly, slipping some kunai blades in his side pocket and some scrolls in his other.  
Confusion showed on ITachi's face for a nano secound. "Possibly...If I wanted too..." ITachi had never really thought of using them for that purpose, but his Uchiha traits could come in handy if he ever wanted to.  
"Oh, that would be pretty cool." Naruto linked his arms behind his head and laughed, his blue eyes sparkling. They couldn't kill him because they needed the nine-tailed fox. Might as well make the best out of it. And maybe, in some way, it could help him. He had to get Sasuke, help the Huugya Clan, become Hokage, and protect his friends. Those were his ninju ((i think..ninju, right?)) His Ninja Way.  
"I'm not carring you, brat." Kisume grumbled, starting to leave.  
Itachi waited, wondering if Naruto had a plan of some sort. "Why'd you ask"  
"Huh? Oh, about your eyes? Cause, not only would it help with the ladies, but you could see blades and stuff, you know?" Naruto limped towards the door. "I hope you don't plan on walking fast. Kidnapping me when I'm injured wasn't a smart plan"  
"Any other time, and you'd fight." Itachi replied, not unsympathetic.  
"So? Not like you'd stand a chance." Naruto replied evenly. He knew there was a high chance Itachi would kill him if they faught.  
"So, you say?" Itachi let the comment fall, not caring what the twerp had to say, if it was all talk and no action.  
Naruto leaned against the wall as he walked, trying to ignore the pain in his side the was steadily creeping over his whole body.  
Itachi watched him, wondering if he should make Kisume carry him. It wasn't like he cared much, but Naruto was in pain, and couldn't move so fast.  
But, the more they walked-why they'd given Naruto a room so high and so hard to reach and leave was beyond everyone-the straighter Naruto stood.  
The Nine-Taied Fox must be healing him. Impresive.  
"Itachi...?" Naruto said, just as they reached outside, no one around. Probally all preparing for the meet.  
"Hnh?" Itachi glanced over at him, admring his style for a minute, before staring straight ahead.  
Naruto slowed down, falling into step beside Itachi. "Are you taking me back to you super-secret hide away, where people are going to touch my stomach, and eventually kill me to get the Nine-Tailed Fox"  
Itachi thought about that for a moment. Super secret hideout? Playing with his stomach? Sounded oh so thrilling... "No...I think we'll leave that for another day"  
Naruto laughed. "Your kidding, right? ...Right"  
"Possibly..." It was taking alot more from Itachi not to smile. This kid was really something.  
"Great. So, can we get some raman before leaving?" Naruto asked hopefully.  
"Sure..." Itachi lead Naruto into a nearly empty raman shop. People stared at the ninja, knowing he was one of the 9 Akatsuki members they were suppose to kill on sight. But they were just average people who couldn't really do much about him.  
"Hey, Naruto..." The man behind the counter called, giving Itachi the once over, before setting two bowls of raman on the counter.  
"I don't want none." Itachi said, taking a bar stool-ish seat beside Naruto.  
The man raised his eyebrows. "They were for Naruto. I owe him that, after he got my precouis Libby from the tree." In reply to her name, a rather large ornage and gray stripped cat meowed rather loudly from behind the counter.  
"Oh..." Itachi just sat there, watching Naruto wolf down four bowls of raman.  
"You going to that meet?" The man asked.  
"Probally not, it's all too buisnessie for me." Naruto replied. "How bout you, Kolzumi? You goin"  
"Nah, not a ninja. And it's not like they want me there to serve raman"  
"You don't know about that! If I was there, you'd have to be there! I couldn't get through that whole meeting without raman!" Naruto replied entergetically.  
"That's you, Naruto. Your my main customer." Kolzumi smiled, clearing away the bowls and placing another down.  
"Yeah, well, I may be gone for a while. But, don't worry, I'll be back!" Naruto grinned, wolfing down the bowl.  
"We should be on our way." Itachi said, catching a glance of Kisume walking past.  
"Okay! I'll see you around, Kolzumi'!" Naruto followed Itachi out.  
"Okay, Naruto! Don't be gone too long!" Kolzumi shouted as Naruto left.  
"Do you eat, Itachi"  
"What is it with your completly random questions?" Itachi asked, wondering why one would ask. He learned to cook, so of course he ate!  
"Because, no one ever mentions you eating, or looking through people's clothes." Naruto replied.  
"Oh, really? What do they mention?" Itachi asked, only midly curious, and more to have something to think about, instead of dwelling on what Kisume had in that rather large pack on his back.  
"Sasuke talks about you killing the clan...And most people prefer not to talk about you. Beside Sakura, who hates you, because she worships Sasuke, and she barely has time for me. I guess I'm more in the way then anything else..." Naruto stared at the ground, relizing he was right. Sakura was becoming a healer. Sasuke was an amazing ninja with taska, a clan to revive, priorities. Naruto was...nothing. A hopefull kid, a useless teenager.  
Itachi understood the feeling, remembering how the clan had treated him when Sasuke came along.  
"Wow, Itachi, Sasuke's so much like you." Except that Itachi had moved on quicker, making himself more distant from the clan. No one had bothered him much, because he made it known that he was stronger, and could be mean. And then, the chance came, he killed all of them, except Sasuke, and left, joing the Akatsuki.  
"Itachi?" Naruto asked.  
"Huh?" Naruto must have been talking.  
"Do you plan on killing me?" Naruto repeated.  
"No..." Itachi replied easily, wondering why. "Again with the strange questions"  
"Sorry..." Naruto mumbled, moving slower. The will had drained from him.  
"Naruto, I have no intentions on hurting you. At most, I'll protect you." Itachi whispered so Kisume couldn't hear.  
Naruto looked up, blue eyes wide. "Really?" He hadn't thought about Itachi as much for caring, at most, he disapproved of ITachi because of everything Sasuke said. But, there were two sides to every story.  
"Yeah..." Itachi looked away.  
"Moving so slow for a reason?" Kisume called back.  
"More or less, Sharkie!" Naruto replied, linking his arms behind his head and leaning back slightly as he walked. There was more bouncein his step now, and he longer looked so down.  
Itachi smiled to himself. Not a visible smile, just a small, almost smile in his head.  
hr "Hey, Itachi, cann we stop here for the night?" Kisume asked.  
"Sure..." Itachi dropped down, leaning against a tree.  
"You making food, Sharky?" Naruto asked.  
Kisume flashed Naruto a glare, hating the nickname already. "No"  
"Fine, I'll cook." Naruto grumbled, reaching for Kisume's bag. "I know you have food in here, I can smell it"  
He turned the bag upside down, find a pan, some noodles, a jug of water, some strange packet of spices, and three tin cups. "Easy enough." He set up some wood. "Hey, Itachi, can you do some fire jutsu"  
"Is there another random question?" Itachi opened one eye slightly.  
"No, I need a fire to cook..." Naruto laughed.  
"Oh..." Preforming a quick set of hand symbols, Itachi easily started a fire without getting up.  
"Thanks..." Naruto placed the pan on the two upturned sticks, so it wasn't directly int he fire and wouldn't burn. He poured water and the noodles in there and stired them with a wooden spoon he'd found in one of the inner pockets of the bag. Pulling out a shuriken blade, he started carving a stick while waiting for it to cook.  
Itachi watched him, interested in what he was making.  
Kisume watched the pan, about starved.  
Naruto dropped some spices in the pan and stirred it constantlly, while carving the stick.  
"Which way are we headed when we start of tomorrow?" Naruto asked as he spooned some of the noodles in the cups.  
Kisume pointed in a direction, and held out his hands.  
Naruto stared at him for a minute, then, relizing he wanted food, handed Kisume a cup. He passed him some chop sticks. "Don't get too sharky and gobble it whole, theres more in there"  
Kisume glared at him, but gratefully ate it.  
Naruto stood, carring a cup over to Itachi. "I'm not the best cook, but you haven't ate anything recently"  
Itachi accepted the cup and chop sticks. Why should Naruto care if he'd ate? After all, hadn't they...sorta...kidnapped him...on his own will...? Wait, that made no since.  
"Why are you coming with us on your own free will? Shouldn't you...have a shiken blade against your throat or something? He asked, slowly starting to eat. The noodles were good.  
"Yeah...well...it's not like theres much for me back there, and I need to find some way to fullfill my tasks..." Naruto shrugged, eating his own food and rinsing the dish. He lay on his back, staring at the stras, hands once more linked behind his head.  
He waited for the other two to fall asleep. Kisume had several more cup fulls of the noodles, and then went to sleep quickly.  
Itachi, on the other hand, say, watching Naruto. After a moment, he pulled down his hair, a layed down himself, staring up at the stars.  
"Whacha thinking?" Naruto asked soflty, so not to wake Kisume.  
"About Sasuke..." Itachi replied.  
Naruto swore he heard sadness in his voice. "Tell me"  
"Why do you care"  
"Because, I wanna think of you as my friend...Your not that bad of a person, really"  
"Oh?" Itachi tilted his head so he could look at Naruto. Naruto's face glowed in the firelight, a tear streaking down. Naruto angrily wiped it away, unaware of Itachi watching him.  
"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, staring back at the stars.  
"Whadda mean?" Naruto asked.  
"Your crying"  
"Am not...Shinobi don't cry"  
"Do too"  
"Not really"  
"Yes Really"  
"No, they don't"  
"Yes, they do"  
"Fine, sometimes they do"  
"Thank you"  
"For what"  
"Nothing"  
"Fine, be that way"  
"So, why were you crying"  
"You wouldn't understand"  
"I might"  
"How uncharateristic"  
"So? Are you going to tell me"  
Naruto sat up, hugging his knees to his chest, his back to Itachi. "I'm nothing"  
Itachi moved beside Naruto. "Your matter"  
"Not like that. I mean...Sakura loves Sasuke...And I'll never be as good as Sasuke...No matter how hard I train...No one will teach me the right jutsus...And it's not like I wanna kill Sasuke...I just want to be...better...You know"  
"Yeah..." Itachi whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "Why do you feel that way? You're important, otherwise, we wouldn't have tried to kidnap you before, remember"  
"Yeah, but Orichmaru kidnapped Sasuke, which cancels that out." Naruto shrugged.  
"Orichmaru didn't kidnap him, Sasuke went on his own will." Itachi objected.  
"Oh?" Naruto shrugged.  
"Yeah..." Itachi glanced over at Naruto.  
Naruto stared at the ground in front of his toes. He could feel Itachi's eyes on him. "Your not looking through my clothes, are you?"  
Itachi laughed. It was a nice laugh, not cold, but an honest, happy laugh. Naruto smiled. They both layed back, not looking at each other.  
"No, I wasn't"  
"Okay. Let me know if you do. That would be freaky"  
"I will...I mean, I won't, but if I did, I would"  
"You make no sense sometimes"  
"Your the one asking random questions"  
"Your the one on the same team as a shark"  
"Your the one going with the kidnappers, willingly"  
"Then it's not a kidnap, is it"  
"Guess not. Then, what is it"  
"I don't know...A mission"  
"Do you think I'll end up dead at the akatsuki base"  
"Probally not, They might try to make you join us"  
"Would that be bad?"  
"Would it?"  
"How should I know?"  
"Do you wanna join?"  
"How should I know?"  
"Because it's you..."  
"Yeah, but I don't know..."  
"It's okay, your still young..."  
"...You aren't much older then me..."  
"Guess not..."  
"How old are you?"  
"Why?"  
"Curious..."  
"Aren't you always?"  
"Is it a bad thing?"  
"Could be..."  
"Really?"  
"Mhmmm..."  
"I have a question..."  
"Ask...Your going to anyway..."  
"How come you weren't ever talkitive before?"  
"I don't know why I'm talking now..."  
"It's nice to talk to you, Itachi Sama..."  
"Really? Most think I'm not a very pleasent person..."  
"You can be..."  
"Could be, mostly, I don't bother"  
"I noticed"  
They both grew silent, staring up at the stars.  
"Hey, Naruto...?"  
"Yeah...?"  
"How well do you know Sasuke?"  
"I'm not sure...We're...almost friends...I guess...We're teammates, otherwise, we probally wouldn't spend anytime together"  
"Oh..." Itachi shrugged. "We never spent anytime together either"  
"Why not"  
"Just had...different options...He always wanted attention, and I...didn't"  
"Oh...So, you just...didn't talk at all"  
"Not much...We had times when we were like best friends, I'd carry him around, but they always ended when other people were around, and he wanted to bask in the attention"  
"Why didn't you...?" Naruto asked.  
"No more questions. Get some sleep, you'll need it, we ave lots of ground to cover tomorrow"  
"Mkay...More questions tomorrow"  
"Possibly"  
"Good Night, Itachi Sama"  
"Night Uzumaki" Itachi replied, letting his eyes drift closed.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Leave a review, or i'll cry. I might set my squirrly wrath on you... MUHAHAHAHAHA 

Shikaara Your Great Escape


	2. First Kiss

_**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS, AND NEITHER DO YOU!!!! I DO, HOWEVER, LOVE SHIKAMARU NARA!!!!!! **_

This is a LoBoACM production. Please enjoy. Updates by updates, may take time.

Warnings:  
Yaoi! NarutoXItachi Language, possible lemons Considering SasukeXOrichumaru

A/N Sorry i didn't got through and fix Kisame. I was lazy. Haha. As always. N E Who, wow, i got alot more e-mails then I'd expected. xD thanks, I guess. And as for the reviews, i love u peoples. I'll try and fix everything sumtime...probably won't tho...Sorry! And thanks! Oh, and the people who either added me to alerts or favorites, I love you too. I'm a loving person. ((Cept...when my alligator ((which has bunny ears)) eats your toothbrush...that's a bad symbol...))

"Morning, Uchiha." Naruto called chipperly the moment Itachi's eyes opened. Naruto smiled at him.

Itachi's gray eyes seeped red, the Uchiha trademark showing instantly.

"Naruto, is it done yet? Kisame whined.

"Almost!" Naruto replied, throwing something in the pot in front of him.

"Morning, Naruto." Itachi asked, slowly sitting up. "How did you get the fire going?"

"Restarted what was left from last night. Good thing it didn't rain." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah...So, it's done?" Kisame asked.

"Mhmm..." Naruto put some of the food in a cup and handed it to Kisame. Then, he served 2 more, and plopped down beside Itachi, handing him one.

Itachi stared at Naruto for a minute, then at the chicken and rice in front of him. "Thanks..." He mumbled. He wasn't to people fixing him food so often, since no one else in the Akatsuki really knew how to cook.

"No problem!" Naruto smiled brightly, eating his own food.

"We need to set off soon." Itachi glanced at the sky. The sun was in the process of rising.

"Okay." Naruto smiled. "I'll put everything up." Naruto started loading the extra food and pots in the bag. "Kisame, wanna eat the rest of this?"

Kisame eagerly accepted the last cup full. "Good cook, Naruto."

"Thanks, Sharky." Naruto smiled, rinsing that pot out, and sliding it in the bag.

Kisame wasn't quite so grateful right then. "I'll kill you later."

"All ready." Naruto called, handing Kisame the bag.

Itachi stood, the three setting off. They didn't talk much with Kisame around, and it was like last night never happened.

Kisame lead them around in several loops, making sure Naruto wouldn't know the way back, then finally, they reached the hide out.

The Akatsuki Hide-Out was actually a rather large cave, with lots of room. How they'd gotten electricity was beyond Naruto, but they had it.

Naruto glanced around. The walls looked like polished marble, and the lights, placed at random distortions along the wall, led down in three directions. There were a few windows, Naruto noticed as he walked past rooms, but most of them faced in, since, after all, it was a secret hide out.

"I'll go tell Master we're here." Kisame left the two standing in front of a room, the doorway covered by a cloth.

"Itachi! We're out of Raman! You came just in time! Can you cook me something? Please? Deidara refuses to go with me to the store, and you know how I get lost!"

"Couldn't you have gone with someone else?" Itachi asked.

"Who?" Tobi whined. "No one's here! Not even Master! Which, I think, might be slightly a good thing, since his eyes are really red, kinda like yours, cept maybe, I'm not so scared of yours."

"I'll make you something" Naruto offered.

"You can cook?" Tobi was practically drooling as he lead the way to the kitchen.

Itachi sat at the table, watching Naruto cook.

Tobi sat on the counter, a hot cup of tea in one hand, a spoon in the other. On his lap, he balanced a plate of chicken and noodles in a strange sauce, covered in spices. "This is really good."

"Thanks..." Naruto smiled. "Want anything?" He turned to Itachi.

"No..." Itachi stared down the hall, wondering what Master wanted with Naruto.

"I could do with some food!" A tall blond guy-with lots of feminine features-appeared from one hall.

"Deidara, you wouldn't even go to the store!" Tobi whined.

"So? I have better things to do!" Deidara retorted, accepting a plate from Naruto and dropping down in a chair.

Kisame appeared, no one with him. "Master isn't here."

"Ya think? I could've told you that!" Tobi laughed.

Naruto smiled. "Sharky, you want more food?"

"No, I'm fine." Kisame grabbed a cup of tea and walked out, heading for his room.

"So...When will...Master...be back?" Naruto asked.

"Probably tomorrow morning. He doesn't leave very often." Tobi replied, accepting more food. "You spending the night...err...what's your name?"

"Naruto...Yeah, probably...Otherwise that whole, sort-of-kidnapping, would have been for nothing." Naruto laughed.

"Oh, that's right. Itachi and Kisame went to kidnapped you for the Nine Tailed Fox. Will you die?" Tobi asked.

"Hope not." Naruto shrugged. "I just want to complete my tasks..."

"Can't do that if your dead!" Tobi laughed, kicking his legs against the counter.

"Nope..." Naruto smiled. "Anyway, ItachiSama won't let them kill me."

"Really?" Deidara eyed Itachi. "Lucky you, Naruto. Itachi's a good teammate."

"Yeah, I know!" Naruto's arms linked behind his head, he leaned against the wall.

Itachi stood. "I'm going to my room."

"Hey! Where will I stay?" Naruto asked, jumping up.

"I'll show you to a room!" Tobi hopped up, his akatsuki robes shushing other sounds, leading Naruto down the hall. "Hey!" Hey called back to Deidara. "Since he's Master's guest, he gets a good one, right?"

"Just give him a good one...ummm..." Deidara turned back to his food.

"Okay!" Tobi led Naruto down the opposite hall as Itachi, pushing aside the curtain door. "They're still trying to find a way to get real doors, since, you know, it's a cave..."

"Yeah. This is so cool!" Naruto looked around the room. It had a window, facing the inner battle ground. There was a large bed, a walk-in closet, a small bamboo table, and a lead-off bathroom. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, not very many get rooms this awesome." Tobi bounced on the bed. "Kisame still doesn't!"

"Do you?" Naruto bounced down on the bed beside Tobi.

"Yulp! So does Itachi, and Deidara." Tobi laughed. "Of course Itachi would get one, but Deidara doesn't deserve one. All he does is steal the Raman." Tobi sighed over-dramatically.

"I love Raman!" Naruto shrilled, jumping up.

"Me too!" Tobi laughed.

"Go to bed...hmmm..." Deidara muttered as he walked past.

"Bed?" Naruto stifled a yawn. "He's right..." He stretched out across the bed.

Tobi jumped up. "Well, I'm off to my room! Itachi's headed down the hall, so, don't yell anything strange."

A thought of yelling about an alligator ((hehe, Becca, your alligator...still has the toothbrush...and the bunny ears...)) passed through his head. He didn't though, and was glad he decided not to as Itachi stepped into the room.

"Hey, Itachi Sama, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, noticing his forlorn expression.

Itachi stared at Naruto for a long minute. He wasn't sure why he went to Naruto's room, but he thought Naruto could help. "Naruto..." He stopped.

Naruto sat up. "Hmmm?" Seeing the sad expression, Naruto froze. "I'm going to be killed, aren't I?"

"No" Itachi sighed softly, sitting beside Naruto.

Naruto leaned down and forwards, so he looked up into Itachi's face. Very slowly, almost as though he were afraid to, he brushed back a stray strand of hair. "Itachi...?" He whispered.

"Huh?" Itachi couldn't think. Truth be told, the chances Master would kill Naruto were quite high, saying the seal remover would kill Naruto alone, no telling what Master was planning.

"Smile...It's not good for people to look so sad." Naruto leaned back, laying down.

"Yes, Naruto kun." Itachi smiled sarcastically.

"Is it about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"No..." Itachi sighed and stood.

Naruto, knowing what he was doing, moved much faster, sliding around him and blocking the exit. "You came here to talk to me, now, talk!"

"Wow, not everyday a wimp talks to Itachi like that."

A prob in Naruto's back made him move. Two bright red, laughing eyes appeared in the dark hall. When had it gotten dark?

"Well, Naruto's not just a wimp. He's the nine-tailed bearer." Itachi replied calmly.

"Hmmm...That he may be..." Master walked off.

"What's that about?" Naruto asked.

"That's Master.." Itachi waved it off. "He'll leave it alone until morning."

"It? I'm an 'it'? Naruto asked insidiously.

"No, not you. That nine-tailed fox mess." Itachi stretched. "I'm going to bed."

"No. You still haven't told me what you were going to tell me when you walked in here." Naruto stood in front of the door.

"I don't plan to." Itachi laughed coldly.

"Then you'll never leave." Naruto glanced up in Itachi's eyes, expecting to see only Sharigon eyes, but Itachi's eyes were a deep gray, almost black.

"Oh, is that so? Then I'll sleep here." Itachi arched thin eyebrows.

"Fine..." Naruto waited until Itachi had crawled into bed and settled down, then he walked across the room. A strange thought crossed his mind, but he shrugged it off. "Move over. I'm not sleeping on the cold floor."

"Huh? Your sleeping with me?" Itachi rolled over, so Naruto could crawl in.

"Duh...no, wait, is that a trick question?" Naruto asked.

Itachi paused, biting back a smart remark to think. "Not really...Well, it wasn't meant to be."

"Oh...Which way did you mean it now?" Naruto grinned. He was just doing this to see Itachi squirm, thinking of answers.

"Like...sleeping..with me..."Itachi shrugged.

"So, I'm sleeping with you, or sleeping with you?" Naruto's grin spread.

"Sleeping...Err...You know..."Itachi rolled so he wasn't facing Naruto.

Naruto leaned over him, looking upside-down at his face. "You know, you asked for this. You could've just told me what you were going to tell me. Plus, I'm not done talking to you, so roll back over."

Itachi obediently rolled over. "Well, you've got spunk, I'll give you that."

"That's not all you'll give me apparently." Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"You should know what I mean." Naruto bit his tongue not to laugh. Teasing Itachi was only too easy, too fun.

"You mean, you want...?" Itachi raised his eyebrows.

"Do I?" Naruto asked.

"Do you?"

"I don't know..." Naruto's voice was quieter this time.

"Are you serious?" Itachi asked softly.

"Yes...Go to sleep." Naruto was blushing, even in the pale light, that was easy to see.

Itachi leaned over and softly pressed his lips to Naruto's. "Good night."

And, feeling satisfied, Itachi rolled over, his back to Naruto, and closed his eyes.

Naruto lay there, not moving. Had he? Really? Just? Wow? Or? Was it just?

Finally, his unfinished, and quite pleasant thoughts drifted away, and he feel into a deep, dreamless sleep.

hr

The first thing he realized when he woke up was, Itachi wasn't there. He glanced around, but Itachi wasn't in the room.

Naruto jumped out of bed, the sheer black clothing, probably imported and expensive rustled as he moved. If only Tobi would loan him something a little less...not so his feeling...

"Morning." Itachi smiled as he walked in.

Naruto was rubbing one eye as he stumbled into the kitchen, but smiled widely at the sound of Itachi's voice.

He glanced around. Yulp, Itachi was alone in the kitchen.

Itachi was leaning against the wall, one eye on the eggs frying.

Naruto walked over, placing one hand firmly on either side of Itachi. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Itachi looked innocent.

"Leave the room. I said you couldn't leave." Naruto glared at him.

"Oh, that. I'll make it up to you." Itachi offered.

"Damn straight you will." Naruto kissed him. Not like last night, the fast-you-didn't-even-know-what-was-happening-until-after-it-was-done, oh no...This was long, slow, passionate, French kiss.

Followed by loud clapping. Both boys turned to find Tobi smiling brightly.

"Tobi!" Naruto was blushing.

Itachi went back to cooking.

"You don't have to hide it. I knew the first time I saw you look at him, you two were hiding something." Tobi tusked at Naruto.

Naruto offered a small shrug. "Well..." He laughed nervously, linking his arms behind his head.

"Well...?" Tobi prompted.

"Well what?" Kisame appeared in the doorway.

"N...Nothing!" Naruto saw more shark teeth in that devious smile then he ever wanted to again.

"Whacha making, ItachiSama?" Kisame asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Breakfast." Itachi replied, not bothering to add details. The Uchiha set three cups of tea on the table, grabbed another and handed it to Kisame. Then, he placed noodles in sauce, eggs, and some strange, spicy meat in four bowls, placing three on the table, and handing another to Kisame.

Kisame thanked him, then ran off happily, food in hand.

Itachi settled down in one of the chairs, Naruto and Tobi just stood there. "You do eat, don't you?" Itachi asked.

"Well, yeah, what else would keep me alive?" Naruto asked, dropping into a chair beside him and taking up a pair of chop sticks. "Are you going to train me today? At least then I'll learn how to defend myself, in case they do try to kill me."

"Hmmm..." Deidara walked into the room, straight past them, and right out the other side, staring at a scroll in his hand. Then, he walked back into the room, handed the scroll to Itachi, and walked off.

"Yes, Naruto, we'll train." Itachi stood, his half eaten food left.

"Eat, Itachi." Naruto commanded, grabbing his wrist and jerking away the scroll.

"Naruto!" Itachi reached for the scroll, but Naruto threw it to Tobi.

"Eat, and you can have it." Naruto replied calmly.

"What am I, your kid?"

"No, but I know you 'important' ninjas feel the need to rush into business without eating. Breakfast is important." In honestly, Naruto just didn't want to be alone with Tobi, after what Tobi had seen. ((or is it saw?))

"Fine..." Itachi settled into the chair. He wouldn't hurt Tobi, not with how Master favored him. And the rumored Obito blood in him. And he didn't want to hurt Naruto. As bad as it was, he had to admit, he had a lot of feelings for that little brat.

hr I'm so sorry it took sooo long! But it's up, so stop with the e-mails! I scared // lol, well, I know it's not too detailed, but none of this story will be, in all honesty. I'm writing this one for fun and relaxation. I will, however, make another one ((HinataXGaara probably)) with details and all...Oh, that'll be hard. I'm horrible at Gaara scenes...Lol, lots of ooc on the way if I do that...

N E Who, please review!

Shikaara


	3. Blinkie Boo, Sharky, andSasuke?

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS, AND NEITHER DO YOU!!!! I do, however, love Shikamaru Nara... 3  
This is a LoBoACM production. Please enjoy. Updates by updates, may take time.

Warnings:  
Yaoi! NarutoXItachi  
Language, possible lemons  
Considering SasukeXOrichumaru

Notes From Author:  
Trying to stay away from ooc, unless I'm doing it on purpose, like Itachi around Naruto... Maybe I'm being crazy just writing this...it's completely random...I think I know where I is going, but not exactly how I wants to get there, ya no?

"No, like this..." Itachi stepped behind Naruto, taking his hands and carefully making swish motions. ((ha ha, my sweet vocab.))

"Okay." Naruto tried again, inserting a thin stream of chakra into his shuriken and throwing it. It swerved up, as thought hitting a person in a flip, but then went straight, shoulder height from Naruto, into the statue.

"Much better. Now, try to hit me." Itachi nodded.

"H...Hit you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, come on." Itachi stood in front of Naruto, stepping back slowly.

"Itachi, I don't wanna." Naruto whined.

"But you wanna be strong right? Don't worry, I'll dodge it. Or put up a chakra shield, how's that?" Itachi offered.

"Well...okay, fine." Naruto pulled out another blade from his borrowed pant's pocket. carefully he aimed it at Itachi's leg, and threw it. It followed Itachi as he jumped sideways, swerving as he did. Finely, it landed in a tree Itachi jumped up.

"Are you trying?" Itachi asked.

"Maybe." Naruto laughed.

"I'm serious, kid."

"Your only slightly older then me!" Naruto whined.

"But he's way more mature." Tobi laughed. He'd taken to watching the two of them at random moments.

"So?" Naruto threw a shuriken at Tobi lightly.

Tobi rolled over to avoid it. "Hey! I'm just being honest."

"Are you now?" Naruto plopped beside him, laughing. "Oh well, if I tried, I could be mature."

"Yeah...sure, you could..." Tobi laughed.

Itachi dropped down beside Naruto. "Possibly."

"Really? Ya think?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No." Tobi broke into laughter again.

"Thanks a lot." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to stay out here all day?" Kisame asked, flashing Naruto a evil smile that was more sharky and showed more teeth then would allow Naruto to sleep soundly at night.

"Possibly.." Itachi repeated.

"Rrrrright..." Naruto jumped up, holding his hands out to Itachi.

Itachi let Naruto help him up, holding his hand a second longer then necessary, a smirk crossing his face.

Kisame stood by, waiting. "As you forget, Naruto has a meeting today."

Naruto gulped. "Let's go!"

Tobi grinned. "Psst!" He hissed as the four of them headed towards the next hall/tunnel.

"What?" Naruto asked, not really interested, more worried about the upcoming meeting.

"I talked to Master."

"You always talk to Master." Kisame shot back.

"Shut-up and let him talk, Sharkie, and I'll prepare you a nice meal. One you'll remember forever." Naruto offered. He'd learned quite some that morning. First, the Akatsuki had great taste. Second, Only Itachi could cook. Third, Kisame really really hated being called Sharky.

Torn between being grateful of another meal, and hating the name, Kisame grew quite.

"Okay...Well, I talked to Mater-" Kisame said nothing- "And he says all he wants to do is look at it. He has no intentions of killing you if..." Tobi trailed off.

"If?" Naruto asked.

"If you join the akatsuki. We want the people with demons. And we want you." Master appeared from the darkness. The only visible part was the akatsuki robes and the glowing red eyes.

"J...Join you?" Naruto almost laughed. "That's all? and out in the super cool hide out? That's what you want from me?" Sakura and Sasuke flashed through his mind. His nindu's would be easier to accomplish, even, from here, because he would become stronger. And the possibility of having a teammate would make them even easier.

"Well, not exactly stay here all the time..." Tobi laughed at that idea.

"Okay, so, I guess I could...well...only if I get to complete my nindu." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. you'll work with Itachi and Kisame." Master turned. "I'll see you later, Naruto, I want to see the seal." And,. with the soft sweeping sound of robes on stone, he was gone.

"With us?" Kisame asked after Master was gone. He didn't like the idea.

"Yes. You'll help me." Naruto slowly started back down the hall. But how could he concentrate on completing his nindu and getting stronger with Itachi around to lure him into unwise thoughts...

"Well...I guess that's that. It's a nice day, wanna go outside?" Tobi asked. By outside, he meant the only place that was large, airy, and empty. The training rooms.

"Sure." Naruto smiled, arms linking behind his head in his favorite position. "Coming Itachi? Sharky?"

"Can you not call me that?" Kisame asked.

"Say please." Naruto smirked.

Kisame rolled his eyes and fell silent. He wouldn't fall to the little twerp.

"Oh, lighten up, Sharky. It's cool to have a cute nickname." Naruto laughed.

"What's Itachi's cute nickname?" Tobi teased.

"Oh...err...well..." Naruto laughed. "I never thought of it...You want a cute nick name, Itachi?"

Itachi could think of several things he wanted Naruto to call him. "Whatever..."

Tobi laughed. "We need to call him something strange..." He whispered to Naruto.

((A/N if i slip and put obito, i mean Tobi...eh...))

"Hmmm...we can't just ie him, because he's already ie'd...Hmmm...how bout..." Naruto could think of some things, but none he'd allow Tobi the right to call Itachi. "Blinkie Boo."

"Huh?" Itachi asked, shocked.

"Why?" Tobi asked.

"Because it's completely random..." Naruto laughed, arms behind head, and entered the battle room.

"O...kay..." Tobi plopped down. "Come on, Blinkie Boo, sit with us." He called.

"Am I really suppose to listen to that name?" Itachi asked, as Kisame broke into laughter. Suddenly, his name wasn't so bad.

"Yes, it'll make me happy." Naruto smiled. "Come on, Sharky, and sit with us, too."

By now, Kisame was to far into laughing at Itachi to care about the name, and sat down.

Itachi sat beside Naruto, looking slightly annoyed at the name, but not too much.

Tobi grinned. "Your really random Naruto."

"What do we eat around here?" Naruto replied. "Oh, and thanks, I guess...I didn't know I was..."

"Raman...sometimes, when Deidara goes to the store. Other times, whatever Itachi cooks, or food we steal from each other..." Tobi laughed.

"Proves it..." Naruto laughed and leaned back.

"Proves what?" Kisame was now out of laughing mode.

"That none of you, besides Itachi, cook." Naruto stared at the ceiling, he could almost see clouds...almost...

"Oh..well...I'm up to learning." Tobi shrugged. "Just never had the time, or, when I did, no one had the time to teach me..."

"Well, now that I'm here, I'll teach you..." Naruto was still trying to find clouds from the ceiling...He spotted one possibility.

"Wanna go outside?" Itachi asked him.

"Huh? Like, really outside?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!" Tobi jumped up. "Blinkie Boo, you have great ideas."

Naruto allowed Itachi to help him up. "Coming Sharky?"

Kisame nodded, standing up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The voice was loud, certain, and angry. Very angry.

"We could've asked you the same about Orichimaru!" Naruto spun on spot, staring at Sasuke's angry face.

"What are you doing here?" Kisame asked, preparing for a battle. Of course, coming to the battle grounds, he's forgotten his sword.

"I'm here for Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Then why are you amazed I'm here?" Naruto shouted back, walking forward so they wouldn't have to yell.

"Because I didn't expect to find you here...And I wanted to see that base..." Sasuke was moving forward to. "Why are you hear with my brother?"

"Because, I am going to complete my nindu. And maybe, everyone's entitled to their own opinion, not yours!" Naruto got mad at the idea that he wasn't aloud to be around Itachi just because he was _Sasuke's_ brother...

"Well, you have fun with Itachi! No one needs you!"

"That's not true, Sasuke. No one needs _you_!! Sakura and I were fine without you!" That was sorta true... Sakura had taken to hanging out with other people...And wasn't a variety of people better then just Sasuke?

"Oh, were you Naruto? Because I don't see how your going to protect her...? Especially at the Akatsuki hideout!" Sasuke shot back.

"How are you going to take care of her if your off being Orichmaru's boy toy?" Naruto retorted.

"I was not his boy toy!" Sasuke argued. What a way to put it! But...hey...that did sorta sum it up...like acapello...o.o'

"Yes, you were. And why do we even care about protecting Sakura? Everyone knows your with Orichimaru...She needs to quit dreaming..." Naruto shook his head slowly. All the times he'd fallen for Sakura, done all he could to get her attention...but she only had eyes for Sasuke...who'd never cared for her...

"You know something, Naruto...?" Sasuke sighed softly to himself. He had to leave here, about now...Before things got too strange...It was already strange, just being here...He wasn't even sure how he got here...

"What?" Naruto glanced over his shoulder. Blinkie Boo, Sharky, and Tobi were standing back, watching him, in case he needed help. Itachi looked tense. A small smile crossed his face.

"I'm lost..." Sasuke admitted. Seeing Naruto's confused face, he added, 'I don't know how I got here, or how to get back..."

Naruto thought for a second, and an idea hit him like a shuriken. Or did a shuriken hit him? Nope, just an idea. :p Haha sorry... // I'm such a loser, but I'm KLE, Baby!

"I'll lead you out...Hey, why aren't you trying to kill Itachi?" He asked as they walked back towards the group.

"Because I don't feel like it..." Sasuke shrugged. "A lot has changed."

Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi feel in step beside them.

"Where are we headed? Huh? Any goal, or are we just walking?" Tobi sounded hyper-wow, shocker!-

"To the village. I'm about to complete one nindu, bringing Sasuke back to restore the team, but then I have to go." Naruto laughed.

"Oh, yeah, cause you gotta get the robes. And then, we're going to do a mission. And I'm going to go with you...And maybe it'll be a mission to the beach...That might prove fun..." Tobi seemed to be talking to himself more then anybody else.

"Okay!" Naruto grinned.

((A/N I want to interrupt the story to let you know, I love Shikamaru)) ((Ok, I just might be ending this story soon...I put all three chapters on the same note pad, so I can't judge chapters by scroll, so, if this is shorter then most, or longer, I'm sorry...or I'm not...I think I know where I'm going with this, but I'm not sure...Not sure where I'm going or how to get there, or something like that...ya no?))

Yulp, decided to end it here. Maybe tomorrow or the next day, I'll post next chapter- Nindu 1 Complete- maybe not... lol

Thanks for all the alerts and favorites and reviews...I love you guys... Oh, and in reply to someone's e-mail, a mixture of songs... I don't listen to just one song by this band, and a song by that band...To write this story, I listen to all of Garbage, Hinder's 'Homecoming Queen', Good Charlotte, Blink 182, All Time Low, Boys Like Girls And of course, Fall Out Boy... And yeah, my music gets me in the mood...sometimes...

Emm, Yulp, Girlie, my myspace is down momentarily, but I'll read it soon...Hows your sis's baby? It's sooo cute! Have you spoke to Zack about the 4th? I wanna see him b4 I leave...Yeah, did you see the outfit he had me in to clean the floor? lol, short! N E Who, yulp, You know you'll always be my best-est friend, no matter how many monkey best/friend charms peoplez give me... x.x Did you read it? By it, I mean 'yulp, finally wrote that Kurama story everyone knew i was going to but never got around to because I was too lazy, and it just teased what little brain cells I have left, which aren't many, and also, I got really busy, but recently, I decided writing it might be a good thing' note pad I sent you in link to your e-mail...long name, great story...by me...lol

Well, talk to u peoplez later, And I will try and quit posting notes on my stories and send them messages, but I'm retarded...lolz... //

o, yeah, KLE is koolest loser ever so ya no...  



End file.
